Family is More Than Blood
by MacShea
Summary: XOVER with Dark Angel. Manticore got Dean's DNA and now 20 years later, X5-494 has shown up claiming to be his son. His mission, retrieve genetic material of supernatural creatures for Manticore. Problems arise when Cas brings Ben, 493 and Alec's twin, home to Dean as well. New Winchesters means new targets for everything ever out for Dean and Sam's blood. (Dean, Alec, and Ben)
1. Chapter 1

**Story Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Dark Angel. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Chapter One**

494 stood watch as his team stood in the training yard listening to the Trainers barking orders about today's schedule. Unit 1 had been joined by Unit 2; however, 499, their CO had yet to make a presence. He wondered where his female counterpart had found herself this morning. He hadn't seen her since she left his room last night after lights out. He was truly hoping she hadn't been caught; although it wasn't unusually for Commanding Officers to check on their charges in the middle of the night, if she was caught outside her Unit's housing area, the guards could have reported her.

499 hated med checks. After the damn guards had caught her leaving 494's housing area last night, Renfro had sent her off to Medical. They had poked and prodded her most the night and into the morning both inside and out. Slipping back into her fatigues, the medical staff had told her to report to her Unit. Shocked, she was wondering what the Director had in mind, since she'd been caught fraternizing again, she should be on her to Psy-Ops via armed guards.

Reaching the training yard, she took up her position beside 494.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked using hushed tones so the Trainers and Handlers couldn't hear their conversation.

"Medical. Renfro decided I needed an internal in the middle of the night."

"Fuck!" 494 hissed, snapping his head back to face front. "They caught you leaving, so..."

"So now they have your DNA too. I guess she decided that would be easier than asking me."

"So why aren't we up on review yet?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said, as the trainer barked the order for them to come forward into the sparring ring, but before they could take their fighting stances, the order for both 494 and 499 to report to Director Renfro's office came over the radio.

00000000000000000000000

"At ease," Renfro told the two soldiers as she walked into her office and dropped the medical report onto her desk.

Leaning against her desk, she crossed her arms and looked at her two best soldiers. "The two of you are being relieved of your Command. I have a long-term solution to the situation you have found yourself in, and I believe it will benefit everyone seeing as how I don't want to send my best back into Psy-Ops. It apparently doesn't work on erasing mating instincts, since this is what, the third time you've been reprimanded for fraternizing with one another. I thought we'd fixed this little problem, but you've just gotten better at hiding it."

Making her way around her desk, Renfro grabbed another folder and opened it so both X5's could see the top file. "For years, we've been receiving reports of creatures roaming the world that many would call supernatural or fantasy. I happen to have it on good authority that not only to they exist, but 494's primary donor is one of the best at hunting them. The two of you are going on a deep-cover mission to obtain genetic material from these creatures by joining up with this donor and his brother. Your covers have already been provided and are ready for you to pick up after you both head to Medical for suppressive gene therapy for your barcodes. And if the two of you play your cards right and do this mission correctly, I just may consider it a permanent placement. Screw it up and you'll both find yourself as spare parts."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So Alexander, you don't look like an Alexander, 494."

"So shorten it. It's common for ordinaries to change or shorten their name when it suits them, Autumn," 494 told her, trying out her new name as they made their way up the driveway to Singer's Auto. Manticore had informed them that one Robert Singer would be the transgenics best lead on Dean and Samuel Winchester.

"Do you like Xander?" she asked him, her serious tone was ruined by the smirk on her face.

"Keep trying."

"We could call you Al, Alex, AD, Alec, Dean..."

"Alec is fine or Alex. You decide, because it isn't me that has to remember to scream it," he told her.

"Screw you," she said, pushing him in the shoulder.

"That's what got us in this mess to begin with," he smirked as they reached the run down house at the top of the hill.

Reaching up to knock, Alec didn't expect to see a shotgun pointed at his face the second the door opened. "Whoa," Alec said, pushing Autumn behind him and holding his hands up to show the man that he was unarmed. Alec knew he could easily disarm the man, but he was supposed to be playing an ordinary kid looking for his biological father. "I'm looking for Robert Singer. Someone told me he could help me find my Dad."

"And who told you that boy?"

"My mom died when I was 6 months old, and inside her belongings was a handwritten note that if something ever happened to her, I was to be delivered to one Robert Singer and he'd call John Winchester. They didn't. I was put into foster care until I turned 18 and my foster mother just found a box of my stuff in her attic. I'm hoping Mr. Singer can help me find my family and tell who this John Winchester is to me."

Lowering the weapon, Bobby looked at the two teenagers on his front porch. There was no mistaking the boy looked like Dean. "What's your name son?"

"Alexander Dean Winchester."

Alec and Autumn found themselves sitting at a kitchen table as Bobby handed them as glass of water and laid a knife down on the table. "Before I make any phone calls, you two are gonna drink that and then we're gonna check you for any silver allergies. If you got a problem with that you can get out now."

Autumn looked at Alec and shrugging, grabbed the glass. Her body was immune to most biological agents, including poison, but a normal girl would ask, so she asked, "What is it?"

"Holy water," Bobby told her.

Their briefing had warned them that they were heading into the land of fantasy, but this was ridiculous. If even half the information stuffed into the notebook in her pack was any indication, Bobby was trying to determine if they were possessed or a shifter. She supposed this was common in this line of work, but still she was a genetically engineered soldier not some fucking demon. "I'm not possessed," she told him.

"Prove it."

Rolling their eyes, they both grabbed the water and drank it. When Alec put the glass of water down, he stretched his arm out. "Give me the knife. I'm not letting you cut my female; I'll do it."

Bobby didn't know what to believe anymore in this life. These kids had passed every test he could throw at them. Dean was going to freak if this kid really was his son, but Bobby knew better than almost anyone that Dean had sown enough wild oats for it to be possible. But if John had known about the boy, why hadn't he told anyone, unless he felt the boy was better off with his mother and never knowing his father, and Dean never knowing he'd fathered a child. Grabbing the whiskey, he poured himself a drink while waiting for Sam to answer.

"_Hey Bobby. What's up?"_

"_Where you boys at?"___ Bobby asked, as he watched Alec bandaging Autumn's arm.

"_Um, we're about 4 hours from your place headed in that direction,"_ Sam told him turning down the stereo.

"_Good. I need you boys to come here. I don't care what you're hunting; I'll find another hunter to go wherever you were headed. And Sam, don't tell Dean, but I think his son just showed up at my door. I just don't want the poor boy's head shot off the minute you walk in the door. I've put him through all the tests, and he ain't a demon or a shifter, an he looks like Dean did when he was 20. I think this might be true. Says his Mom died when he was 6 months old and he has a letter from your Daddy."_

"_So Dad knew?" _Sam asked, trying to be vague enough that Dean wouldn't ask too many questions. Sam wasn't sure springing this on Dean was such a good idea, but then if he knew his brother, Dean probably wouldn't go to Bobby's if he knew the real reason they needed to stop.

"_I'm tellin you Sam, I think this is real. I saw the letter and its John's handwritting and the boys got a birth certificate listing his Father as one Dean Johnathan Winchester. He was born in 97, January 31. Names Alexander Dean Winchester."_

"_Ok Bobby. I'll do some digging while we're on our way. Who's the mother and where was he born?"_

"_Bethany Elizabeth Thomas, born in Casper, Wyoming."_

"_Wasn't that where Dad hunted that Cu Sith? Yeah, I was like 13, and it took like 4 months for him to track the damn thing down. I loved it, cuz I got to stay in the same school for more than a few weeks."_

"_Well that would have put Dean at the right age then; he would've been 17 then, and then give 9 months and poof you've got a kid at 18."_

"_Damn,"___Sam tells Bobby as he grabs his laptop off the backseat. "_I'll start digging, and we'll be there in a few hours."_

"That Bobby?" Dean asks after Sam was done on the phone.

"Yeah, he needs us to stop at his place. Says he has something to show us."

"So what was with the trip down memory lane?"

"What?" Sam asks, looking up from the computer.

"The Cu Sith, school. What's up?"

"He needs me to look into something that has to do with Casper, Wyoming. Brought up memories."

"Casper, huh. Did I ever tell you about the cheerleader I dated while we were in Casper. Man she was hot and she could put her feet..."

"Bethany?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Bethany Thomas died July 1, 1997. House caught fire and fire department ruled it an electrical fire. Both Bethany and her mother perished in the fire. Her father managed to get his grandson out of the house but died from his injuries three days later. Baby was placed in foster care until his father could be located," Sam said, skipping down through the newspaper article.

"Let me guess, six months old?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam sighed. If this was true then his nephew was like him and the Winchester curse had claimed more victims.

"Bobby got a lead on the kid?"

"Yeah, he's sitting at his kitchen table."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Yo Bobby," Dean yelled, as he walked into the house.

"I'm right here ya idjit, stop yer hollerin," Bobby said, coming into the kitchen.

"Hey Bobby," Sam smiled, as he closed the door behind Dean.

"So were you able to find anything?" Bobby asked Sam.

"Yeah, actually. His story checks out and considering who his father is it doesn't surprise me that he spent his life in foster care."

"Bobby?" Autumn asked coming around the corner to find him talking with Sam and Dean. "Oh, sorry, I was just wondering if I could get another drink."

"In the fridge," Bobby smiled at the young woman.

"Thanks," she smiled back. Autumn knew this was the infamous Winchester brothers, but Bobby had mentioned that Dean would shoot first and ask questions second, so he had recommended that they introduce this to Dean slowly. Bobby had thought that perhaps Autumn might be the perfect person to start this process. Grabbing a soda, she gently walked over to the brothers and really looked at Dean. This man was more than just a primary donor, Manticore had to have used his DNA and just added shit. The family resemblance was remarkable. And when Dean smirked at her, it was 494's smirk. "Holy shit!" she whispered.

"And you are?" Dean smirked at the woman, turning on the charm. She was beautiful, Dean thought. Long curly brown hair, bright green eyes, athletically built, legs like a dancer and a perfect heart shaped ass.

Laughing, Autumn looked at 494's donor and told him, "That look doesn't work on me. I've seen it way too many times on Alec. But it's nice to know that at 38 I'm still going to want to screw his brains out."

"Who's Alec and how did you know I was 38?" Dean asked her, still smiling, but it was forced.

"You were the same age as Bethany right? Alec's mom? She would have been 38 seeing as he's 20. Hmm, you even have the same eye color. I always found that one of the sexiest things about him, that and his smart mouth. I don't think the boy ever shuts up nor has a serious emotional thought, ever. Well unless the emotional is sexual."

Sam was doing everything in his power to not laugh at the scared look on his brother's face.

"Autumn don't terrify the man," Bobby told her, "I told ya to introduce the idea, not hit him over the head with it."

Smiling, Autumn turned to Bobby. "Hitting him over the head with it would have been sending Alec in the room. This was just a little bit of fun for all those nights I had to listen to my best friend wonder what his Dad was like, what he would look like, what he would think of him. But at least I know why those damn demons kept popping up thinking Alec was Dean."

"Bobby, what the hell is she talking about?" Dean demanded, looking at Bobby and then at his brother. "Sam?"

"Dean," Sam said, running his hand through his hair, "We think Alec is your son."

"No come on," Dean said, as Alec walked into the room.

"Oh, I don't know, I think the family resemblance would say otherwise," Autumn told him, walking over and leaning against Alec, so he could wrap his arms around her.

Leaning his chin on Autumn's head, Alec looked at his donor. It wasn't supposed to be difficult to make this man believe that he was his son. He knew that Manticore had placed enough of a paper trail to lead even the most astute researcher to come to that conclusion. However, looking at the terrified look on Dean's face, Alec knew he and Autumn might have to pull out every bullshit tactic they had ever learned.

"He passed every test Dean. He's as human as you and I," Bobby started telling Dean as Dean walked slowly toward the couple across the room.

"Your mother was Bethany Thomas?" Dean asked.

"Yes. She died in a fire when I was a baby, my grandparents too."

"So how did you find me? Or better yet, how did you find Bobby?"

"Through these," Alec said handing him the papers. One was a perfectly imitated State of Wyoming birth certificate for a child born in 1997, and the other was a letter written by Autumn after Manticore had supplied her with copies of John Winchester's handwriting.

"No, no, no, this can't be right. Dad never would have kept something like this from me," Dean said shaking his head as he read his father's letter. "Would he?" he asked, looking at Sam and Bobby. "Come on, he was an obsessed bastard, but would he really have known I had a son and not told me. I mean he would have checked up on Alec, realized what happened and told me then, right? Sam?"

"Dean, if Dad thought Alec was better off he might not have told you."

"Better off? He was in fucking foster care. How is that better off than with his own father?"

"What would you have done Dean? Brought him along and given him our life, become our Dad. Or maybe you would have given up hunting to raise him?" Sam asked, trying to get through to Dean. This wasn't about their father's decisions then, this was about his son now.

"I don't know Sammy, but he's blood and we've never turned our back on blood," Dean told his brother.

"So just like that?" Sam asks.

"I don't know a whole hell of a lot Sam, but I've looked at our father's journal enough to recognize the writing, and I'm fairly sure the kid looks like me. The birth certificate has my name on it. Bethany died the same way as our Mom. I'd say that all makes a pretty good argument for paternity, don't you?" Dean yelled, looking back down his son's birth certificate. _Alexander Dean Winchester. Born January 31, 1997._ Thinking about it, Dean realizes that he would have turned 18 just days prior, and had anyone given him the chance he really could have stopped hunting and raised his son. Maybe taken Sammy too and just settled down. Sure it would have been difficult, but dammit it should have been a choice given to him. "I need a beer."

As Dean was closing the refrigerator door, he heard Cas. "Dean, I felt your pain. What has happened?"

"Well Cas," Dean said spinning around to looking at the angel, "Apparently, my own father thought I was too much of a loser to raise my own son, or, fuck screw the raising, to even be a part of his life.

"Your son?" Cas asks, looking around and finally spotting Alec and Autumn. He curiously watched them for a moment before turning back to Dean. "Well he definitely is a Winchester; however, there is something strange about both of their souls, and they are bound to one another."

"What's wrong with their souls Cas?" Sam quietly asks.

"I'm not quite sure, but I can tell you that both of them need the Enochian runes. Angels and demons alike are going to be looking for them now, since you've claimed him and he's claimed her."

"So, she's a Winchester too?" Dean asks, pointing at Autumn. "Like are we going to have to be concerned about her ending up on the fucking ceiling Cas?"

"Azazel is dead, so probably not. However, Crowley might be interested in the female if he thought he could use her against you."

Alec couldn't stop the growl that started deep in his chest at this creatures words which caused all four men to look at him. Pulling Autumn tighter against him, he looked Castiel directly in the eyes and growled out, "Mine."

"Dude, did you just growl?" Sam asked him as Cas looked at the younger version of Dean and told him, "I have no intention of harming **your** female Alexander."

"How did you know my name?" Alec asked.

"I pulled it from your father's thoughts," Cas remarked as he walked over and placed a hand on Autumn's ribs.

Dean watched as neither Autumn nor Alec made a sound as Cas burned the runes onto their ribs. He knew had badly that hurt and was surprised at the level of their pain tolerance.

Cas shared Dean's thoughts, telling the couple, "You both have endured tremendous pain in your pasts, and I am sorry to have caused you more. That was necessary."

"It wasn't the worst pain we've ever felt," Alec tells him, bringing Autumn back against his chest.

"Yes, I know," Cas tells him.

Alec wasn't sure what to make of the creatures words so he said nothing, but he'd felt Autumn's tension.

"Demons have been looking for the three of you for quite some time now," Cas tells Alec and Autumn. "Something has prevented them from claiming you two, the other...well I just don't know."

"Three of them?" Sam asks Cas before Dean can get the words out.

"Yes, I told you, she is his female. He has claimed her," Cas turns to Sam, speaking to the three Hunters in the room. "He has made her a Winchester through this claiming."

"But Cas, there are only two of them," Dean points out.

"Yes, Autumn, Alexander, and his twin brother Benjamin," Cas exclaims, causing Dean to choke on the drink of beer in his mouth.

"What?" Dean coughs out.

"There are two of them," Cas simply tells Dean not sure of the problem. "There are two that came from your body. Although Benjamin isn't aware that he is a Winchester."

000000000000000000000000

Alec couldn't sleep. He'd been trying for hours now to find sleep, and finally flipped over onto his back sighing.

"You know Pretty Boy that I can go for days without sleep, but that doesn't mean I want to," Autumn joked, as she rolled over and draped an arm over his stomach. "Is is sharing a bed?"

"No," he immediately told her, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her next to him. "If this mission is good for anything it's that I don't have to leave you the minute we've been intimate."

"So what is it?" she asked, snuggling into his side.

"Did you get the impression the angel knew more than he was letting on? And then to bring 493 into it, what was the point?"

"Who knows, but...please don't look at me like I'm a flight risk because I will never leave you behind...but if this doesn't work, you do realize we can never go back right? So if the angel does compromise our mission, we need to just vanish into the night. Disappear. I'm not going back just so they can use me for spare parts. I'm loyal to Manticore, but I'm not going to walk in there like a lamb to slaughter. Blind obedience be damned."

"I'd never let them hurt you," Alec tells her, pulling her in tighter. "What time is it?"

"0500."

"Want to go for a run?"

Groaning, Autumn pulled herself away from him to grab her fatigues. "After we run, I'm so going to kick your transgenic ass."

Autumn beat Alec down the steps and saw Bobby in the kitchen. "Hey Bobby, we're going for a run. Where do you recommend?"

"You two can circle the property if you want. Just take the road past the garage and keep going. It's about 2 miles though."

"That should work," Autumn said noticing Bobby looking at her weirdly. "What?"

"You really gonna run in combat boots?"

"What else would I run in?" she asks.

"Sneakers."

"I don't own sneakers," she told him as Alec joined her in the kitchen, "I own boots."

"You two shop together?" Bobby asked, noticing the matching grey camo fatigues and grey T-shirts. He noticed Alec was also sporting black combat boots.

"Only for workout clothes," Alec tells him.

00000000000000000000000

When Dean made it downstairs at 10, he grabbed a cup of coffee and noticed Alec and Autumn out the window throwing punches.

"What's up with those two?" he asked Sam who was sitting at the table also watching the couple out the window.

"Bobby says they've been up since 5," Sam says glancing at Dean. "He says they went running before the sun was even up and didn't stop until almost 8. He says they made 10 laps around the property."

"Dude, that's like 20 miles. Who the hell runs 20 miles?"

"Apparently they do. And they've been at this since getting back to the house at 8."

"So 20 miles and 2 hours of sparing. Hell of a training regimen. You think they're just exercise nuts?"

"No Dean. I've been watching them, and they're both damn good. They've both had some serious training, and they're not playing around with each other. He's not pulling his punches just because she's a girl."

"How can you tell?" Dean asked, sitting down across from Sam but still able to look out the window.

"For one, they're wearing combat boots and making contact. For two, he snuck a punch, not a slap but a punch, past her defenses taking her right in the face. Finally, they have no problem throwing each other around. This is more physical than even Dad forced on you and me."

The brothers continued to watch out the window, and after watching Alec sweep Autumn's feet out from under her, they both rushed outside when he followed the move by grabbing her by the throat.

"Give up," Alec smirked down at her. He had his knees pinning down her arms and he controlled her upper body with the hand to her throat. "There are no Handlers here to give me the win, so you need to give up."

"Never," she hissed at him, swinging her legs up and around the front of his shoulder, she used her abs and pulled him backwards off her, pinning him by sitting on his chest and digging her forearm into his carotid artery. "I told you I was going to kick your ass."

Still smirking, Alec grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his head to land on her back beside him.

"Are you two trying to kill each other?" Dean asked, as he and Sam came down the lawn at them.

"No, if we wanted to do that we would have included weapons. Hand-to-Hand doesn't leave lasting bruises, unless you're talking about Alec's ego," Autumn grinned, as she and Alec kicked themselves into a standing position.

"So, this is normal for the two of you?" Sam asks, watching the couple grinning at each other and at Dean.

"This," Alec asked, indicating between he and Autumn, "This was just us goofing off. We're pretty evenly matched, but it helps to relieve some stress."

"You busted your girlfriend's lip open," Dean snapped at him, walking over to tilt Autumn chin up so he could see her face.

"Yeah, well, I'll guarantee he's got a bruise the size of my foot on his chest," Autumn tells Dean, looking directly into his eyes trying to relay to him that she was fine and didn't need to be coddled.

Looking from Autumn's face to Alec, Dean asks, "That true?"

Smirking, Alec gingerly lifts up his shirt to reveal the already purple bruise over his ribs. "Just because we're goofing off doesn't mean we're easy on the other, and if I was sloppy enough to let her get the kick in, I deserve the pain."

"Yeah, well the next time you bust her open for fun, I'm gonna kick your ass," Dean tells him, stepping away from Autumn, "Then you can have matching boot prints on both sides of your body."

"Yes sir," Alec tells him as Autumn starts to snicker.

"What's so funny?" Dean turns to her.

"Nothing, I'm just not used to people viewing me as a girl. We didn't have that luxury, because a female could kill you just as fast as a man. We weren't trained to pull our punches based on gender. It's kind of nice to have someone standing up for me cuz they see me as a girl. But don't count on Pretty Boy here ever pulling his punches with me, he'll risk the ass kicking from you. He hates to lose. Hey any idea if that pond on the backside of the property is safe for swimming?"

"Yeah, we used to goof off in it when we were younger," Sam tells her.

"Anyone want to join me in a swim?" she asks the three men.

"You don't have a swimming suit?" Alec tells her, "What are you going to wear?"

"Don't you worry about it?" she tells him, grabbing her towel and heading off at a steady run toward the pond. Alec grinned at Sam and Dean before grabbing his own towel and following.

"Dude, I ain't running a mile to go swimming. You wanna take the car?" Dean asks Sam as they watch Alec catching up to Autumn.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was exactly two weeks later when Castiel showed up carrying an unconscious Ben in his arms. Dean and Sam had been sitting in the living room talking with Alec about his childhood and the nightmare it had been. Apparently, Alec's childhood had been plagued by creatures wanting to get their hands on Dean Winchester's boy, and only through some serious luck or something Dean didn't quite understand yet, Alec was still alive to tell them about it.

Autumn was the first to notice the Angel standing behind the men and sent a concerned look to Alec before turning back to really look at the man in Castiel's arms.

"He is possessed," Castiel tells them, "However, I have him subdued for the time being. His knee is broken which I did not do, he was fighting with a woman in the woods when I found him. The demon has been using to him to commit unspeakable crimes, although it does not have complete control."

Alec and Autumn both had been given the tour of Bobby's house and knew about the safe room in the basement and Autumn knew that before Ben became conscious again he needed to be in there. "Basement, Cas, put him in the safe room before he kills everyone."

Immediately Cas listened and puts the boy in the room and locking it before releasing his hold on Ben's mind. Returning to the living room, he looks at Autumn and Alec. "You need to help him. As I told you, the demon does not have complete control and you need to play up to that part of him before you'll be allowed to get close enough to perform the exorcism. Make Ben push the demon down."

"Why is he different than any other possession?" Sam asks as they head to the basement.

"That is not my place to say, just that he is, and Dean...Sam...you cannot go in there. He will kill you before you can close the door," Cas tells them as they stand before the steel cell.

"The hell I can't," Dean growls, "That's my son."

Making a choice, Autumn pulls off her shirt and throws it to Alec before pulling her hair out of its ponytail. "I'm going in," she tells Dean, stepping up to the door.

"What?" Dean asks, turning to look at the now half-naked woman, who is currently sliding out of her jeans.

"I'm a female, the more skin Ben can scent the more I can force him to swim to the surface. The demon won't understand this interest in my scent and give Ben some much needed time." Turning to open the door, she finds Alec with his hand on her shoulder. Looking up at him, she whispers, "He should respond to me the same as you. I know the exorcism. If you walk in there, he'll fight first and with the demon riding him, he will kill you Alec."

"Let her do this Alec," Cas tells the young man, gently pulling him back from Autumn.

Taking a deep breath, Autumn opens the door and walks in hearing it lock behind her. She can see Ben sitting on the bed in middle of the room, grinning at her.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in?" the demon riding Ben taunted her.

Autumn knew that she needed to whisper in order to keep the humans outside from hearing this conversation. "Hello 493," she tells him, using his designation to get through to Ben and watched the demon flinch. Smirking, Autumn reaches up and runs her hand threw her hair, fluffing it gently. "Warm in here, huh?" she asks, walking to stand in front of the fan that circulated the stale air in the sealed room.

She knew something was happening when the demon started to look panicked. Her next move was to use her eidetic memory to remember minute details of some the most incredible sexual experiences with Alec, causing her body to respond to by becoming aroused. She knew the second Ben was in command when she could smell the arousal pouring from the body.

"You're Manticore," he hisses at her.

Gently walking closer, Autumn whispers, "Ben, I'm not here to hurt you, and I'm not here to take you back. Now, I need you to understand what I'm saying. I know that you can smell that I'm not lying to you. Nod if you understand."

Seeing Ben nod, Autumn knew that she needed to speed this up, because Ben was definitely controlling the demon, but he was having a harder time controlling the Alpha Male instincts he shared with Alec when faced with a mate and just as she was Alec's mate she was Ben's. "You know that something is wrong with you. You know you've hurt people and had no control to stop it. Nod if I'm right. Good, now I need you to keep control of yourself because this thing is going to fight you and if it gets loose it will kill me. Once this is done, we will talk, but I need you to not blow my cover and put me at risk."

Autumn didn't want to talk to him like a child, but she needed to use every advantage she had and right now, Ben's instincts were to protect his mate not put her in danger or cause her harm.

Slowly backing away, she heard Ben growl low in his chest. Stopping, she realized her mistake, "Ben, I'm backing away because should you lose control, I'll need as much time as possible. I'm not backing away from you but the demon."

Nodding, Ben let her continue to back away. He focused on her smell because his feline DNA and instincts were the one thing the demon had no control over and it gave him a measure of power over the thing. He remembered the first time the demon had realized Ben wasn't entirely human and had felt its confusion. The female was the only reason he was still in control; the demon did not understand his mating instincts because it was purely cat. He was just thankful his female wasn't in heat, broken knee or not, he wouldn't have waited for her to kill this thing and it would've killed her, and if he lost control **would** kill her. She was a threat and it knew it.

Getting as far from Ben as possible, Autumn started,

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,_

_omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii,_  
_omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica."_

She watched as Ben grabbed his head and hissed, "Nooo."

Quickly, trying to finish, she knew when the demon had control.

_"Ergo, draco maledicte._  
_Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire,_  
_te rogamus, audi nos._ "

The demon was immediately at her throat as the last syllable left her lips and Ben hit the floor as the black smoke poured out of his mouth in a vicious scream. Once it was over, Cas was by their side instantly and picked Ben up and put him back on the bed.

"Benjamin, my name is Castiel. I need to fix you knee. Will you let me?"

"Who? What are you?" Ben said, trying to shift away only to bump against Autumn, who was suddenly behind him wrapping her arms around his chest.

"He's a friend," she whispers against his neck, "Let him help."

Nodding, Ben watched as Cas reached out and gently straightened his leg before laying his hands on the broken bones. Internalizing the excruciating pain, Ben focused on the woman behind him. Without the demon trying to control his mind, Ben was able to separate his human side and animal instincts. He knew she was an X5 and he knew his instincts were yelling at him to claim her, but this was neither the time nor the place. He needed answers and a plan.

Once the pain was gone, Ben focused again on the creature in front of him. "What are you?"

"I'm an Angel of the Lord," Castiel tells him and then looking at Autumn, says, "I will give you two a moment before sending in Dean and Alec," and then vanishing in a sound of wings.

"What the hell is going on?" Ben asks, pulling free from the female and turning around.

"First, please whisper," she tells him, dropping her voice to a pitch only he could hear. "Manticore sent two of us here to hunt supernatural creatures in order to retrieve samples of their DNA."

"Supernatural creatures?"

"Please, your ass was being ridden by a demon and you don't believe me," she said, crossing her arms and it was then that she realized that she was still only wearing a bra and panties.

"So, two of you. What does this have to do with me?"

"Your donor is the man standing outside of that door, he and your biological uncle. Alec and I were sent here to join up with them."

"Alec?"

Biting her lower lip, Autumn took a deep breath before answering, "494, your twin. The story Manticore created is that Dean had a high school affair with a girl up in Casper, Wyoming. When he was 6 months old she died and he was shipped off to foster care where he met me. We need to decide your back story before they walk in here. I'm guessing you were put up for adoption when she realized she was having twins. She was young enough to make that plausible. Dean believes he is your father and, if I've learned anything in the last two weeks it's that to him that means everything, and technically he is your father just not naturally. Finally, I believe the angel knows more than he's saying."

"What do you want from me?" Ben asks. He needs to know what this woman is asking of him and what his twin's place is in her life.

"Stick around and help us. Become part of the family. Dean and Sam are never going to let you just disappear. They will never stop looking for you now that you're here. You stay and I'll guarantee that Manticore will never know. We have no handlers on this mission because the Winchesters are not only paranoid but were trained by a Marine father. Alec and I are on our own and the samples are being shipped through the mail."

"Who is Alec to you?" Ben needs to know.

"My mate, and I don't know what that means for us, but I know that I want you to stay. There is something between us; my instincts want me to put my scent on you to keep the other females away. It's just going to take some time, especially for you and Alec. You're both Alphas and you're both mine," Autumn finishes as the door opens and Ben turns to find himself looking at both an identical version and an older version of himself.


End file.
